The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana×Impatiens auricoma and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfusimglo’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during September 1999. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens hybrid cultivars with numerous flowers, unique flower coloration and flower shape, excellent basal branching, and an upright, compact to moderate growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection designated 9516-4, not patented, characterized by its medium coral-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens auricoma breeding selection designated 193, not patented, characterized by its medium yellow-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during March 2001 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since March 2001 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.